Prairie Oysters, Light Sabers, and the Jedi Robes
by Gemini17
Summary: Twelve teens began the original Jedi council, and now they're back to try to fix the damage that their old padawan Yoda was unable to prevent. Plz R&R!


Who knew ruling the universe would have been so easy? Certainly not the twelve teens that'd had it handed to them by a freak force of nature. By force we mean "The Force". Everyone knew what it was. No one knew it was beginning to become as real as the air around them - invisible but filled with potential.  
  
George Lucas may have given you the story, but these teens are the ones that began the saga. Before episode one. Before Skywalker. Before the high council. Before Yoda was even a padawan. They set up that world as we all know it. But here, now? They're just ordinary teens, thrust together by odd circumstances and at the moment, dealing with hang-overs. (Well, mostly the males anyway. Typical.)  
  
****  
  
Thin tall blonde weaved her way through the sleeping bodies and containers of alcohol that littered the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that brushed the back of her 'hear no evil, speak no evil, think no evil,' T-shirt that she wore with her faded blue jeans. In her hand she held a pot and a wooden spoon. Climbing up onto the table where the drinks had been served from, she began to bang the spoon against the pot.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE! UP AND ATEM! Aw screw it. GET YOUR ASSES MOVIN'!"  
  
Groans filled the room, and the bodies began to show life by throwing whatever they could reach at Danie.  
  
"HANGOVER CURE FOR EVERYONE UPSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN! NOW MOVE IT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!"  
  
"What time is it?" Mumbled the redhead into her pillow.  
  
"It's 7:00 AM, and it's about time you got up! We've wasted two hours already!" Danie replied.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone shouted simultaneously.  
  
"We just got to sleep four hours ago!" the redhead said, lifting her head just enough to speak. "And half of us are still drunk, and one quarter of us have hangovers."  
  
"Heather, Heather, Heather. You should have gone to bed earlier, like I did!" Danie said. "NOW MOVE IT! Before I make a fresh batch of prairie oysters AND I MEAN FRESH!"  
  
All the guys suddenly jumped up, stumbled over the stairs and stopped. Then they turned around and stampeded towards the bathroom, where they proceeded to regurgitate whatever they had eaten the night before into the bathtub, sink and toilet.  
  
Danie poked her head in, holding her nose.  
  
"Lovely guys. Just lovely." Then she proceeded to pull out a piece of paper and a pen. On it she wrote;  
  
'Glade Plug-Ins Air Wick Air Fresheners Febreeze Mr. Clean Extra Strength with Orange Extracts'  
  
She paused, thought for a minute then continued.  
  
'Gravol Coffee 2 Dozen Eggs Protein Shakes Bottled Water'  
  
She then looked up at the sky and recited "Lord, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."  
  
"Oh shut up." Heather said coming up behind her. Danie handed her the list.  
  
"We're gonna be needing these things if we're gonna be leavin the house."  
  
"Where are we going?" Heather asked, reading the list.  
  
"Yoda needs our help, there's a problem with our council. The idiot didn't contact us when it first began, and now it's in shambles."  
  
"Wait, Yoda can." Said the guy with the red mullet who had been regurgitating into the sink.  
  
"Shut up, Bryan." Heather said absent mindedly. "I think I'm going to add Listerine. industrial size. toothpaste and lots of it. Listerine pocket packs for the road."  
  
"And gas masks, along with hazard suits." Danie said. "You can get them from the local army base."  
  
"What army base?" Asked the short-haired blonde sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"Breakfast in a half hour!" Danie shouted, ignoring Caitlind, marching up the stairs, making as much noise as possible. "I want your hands, teeth, and hair washed!"  
  
"And I want this mess cleaned up by the time I get back!" Heather called from the front hall, where she was proceeding to pull on her boots.  
  
"Yes ma'm!" Called Brendan from the bathroom door, his normally neatly messed hair hanging over his eyes as he staggered out of the grotesque scene.  
  
****  
  
The mess had been cleaned. The boys had been groomed. The shopping done, the table extended and the breakfast made. Warm biscuit looking food was lying on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table.  
  
"COME AND GET IT!" Heather and Danie shouted at the same time.  
  
Everyone (Caitlind, Lisa, Sarah, Natalie, James, Bryan, Lachlan, Mark, Brendan and Derek. [Think you can remember that?]) stampeded into the kitchen, as the floor opened up to swallow them into the next dimension.  
  
(Disclaimer: We do not own any of the products listed, namely Listerine, Mr. Clean, Gravol, Febreeze and Glade/Air Wick. Oh. and let's not forget Star Wars, but if we owned Star Wars we'd be filthy rich and we wouldn't be spending our time on ff.net, we'd be making this into a book or something!) 


End file.
